Dreaming
by WaterVixen
Summary: Lucy's disappearance had taken it's toll on him. And it really didn't help when he dreamed of her every night.


"Lucy!"

Natsu awoke with a scream. He felt unnaturally hot. A sweat drop found it's way from his forehead to his chin. His eyes were unfocused, he felt his heart's erratic pounding into his ears. Happy rubbed his eyes and looked at Natsu.

"Natsu? Are you okay?"

Natsu shut his eyes, his dream rushing back to his head. He shuddered, opened his eyes and lookd at Happy.

"Yeah, go back to sleep, Happy."

Happy nodded and closed his eyes. He was asleep few minutes later.

Natsu got up and went to bathroom. He splashed water to his face and looked at his reflection on the mirror. He was pale, and had bags under his eyes, and water was dripping from his chin.

Lucy's disappearance had affected him so much. He refused to believe she was dead. There was nothing that would prove she was dead. She just want on a mission to pay her rent, and didn't come back. That didn't mean she was dead... Right? They had searched for a few weeks, and found nothing. Not a clue, not a thing that belonged to her, or led to her. Nothing.

Team Natsu had suffered greatly. Erza was moodier, and her smiles were forced. She had lost the only person she could open up about her problems. The only person who understood her feeling. The one who knew her girly side.

Gray was moping. He had lost his sister. She was the only person that coul stop Natsu and his fights apart from Erza. The one who had her home always open for their team.

But Natsu was the worst. He refused to leave her apartment. He had lost someone important to him. Again. It was just like when he lost Igneel. He would never stop searching for her.

In his dreams, they would meet by a pool. He would only see her and the pool. But it didn't matter that everywhere was pitch black. She was with him. He held her close, he felt her warmth, inhaled her scent... He felt her hands on his arms, on his chest, on his face. He felt her breath on his neck. He felt her heartbeat. She would tell him that her heart was beating for him. And he would hold her closer. Dark shapes would appear in the pool, in the black void. He knew he couldn't hide or run from them. He knew it would be just like the every other dream he had. The shapes would seperate them. They would try to reach each other but the gap between them would grow. She would scream his name, but the shapes would restrain him from going to her and would drown her in the pool of tears and make him watch. And he would wake up screaming her name. It became a routine for him.

He felt tired. He was having this dream since she disappeared. And he couldn't sleep after the dream. But he shut his eyes and closed his eyes.

He knew he was by the pool before he opened his eyes. He picked her sweet scent and the wicked feeling that black void brought. He felt her hand on his and opened his eyes.

"Lucy..."

He tugged her wrist and she fell on top of him. He felt her gasp when he sneaked his arms around her waist, smelled her sweet scent as she put her head against his chest. He couldn't take it anymore. Having her taken away from him and not being able to do something about it. He knew it was going to end just like every other night.

"Natsu... You have to get over me, and you know it. You can't continue like this."

"I don't want to live without you, Lucy. I can't !"

Natsu tightened his hold on her. He felt like thousands of needles was piercing through his heart as she sobbed on his chest. He decided, he wouldn't let go this time. Fuck the consequences.

Lucy placed her hands on his shoulders and looked at his face. Her warm chocolate eyes shone with tears and there was tear trails on her cheeks. Natsu brushed his thumb against her cheek.

"Crying doesn't suit you at all, Lucy." He said, smiling a bit.

He knew he was going to wake up soon, because the dark shapes started to appear all over the void. Natsu embraced her tighter as shapes started to close around them. But he was determined to not let go this time. As the shapes tried to pull them apart, he just held her tighter.

"Natsu! Let go ! Do you have a death wish ? You will die if you don't le-"

"I don't care ! I can't take it anymore, don't you see ? Without you, I don't have the will to live anymore !"

"Natsu..." Lucy whispered. The pool of tears was so close now.

"If it's the price of being with you, I'll pay it without regret, you know." He whispered in her hair. She sneaked her arms around his neck when they started to sink in the pool. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent for the last time.

"I'll never let you go again, Lucy." He said before they completely sank to the water.

He never woke up.

**Hey! It's my first fanfic, and I wrote this at 4 a.m :) All rewievs are welcome, you can flame me if you want to .**


End file.
